The Grave Digger
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Sam has to play by the rules if he wants Andy back.. But can he finish the twisted game in time? AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Grave Digger:**  
**Chapter 1:**

**A/n: Hi peoples! Who loved the premiere? I did:) This season looks like it'll be so freaking awesome!**

**Anyway, here's my new story. Hope you like it. This'll be AU.**

**Main Pairing: Andy/Sam**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue:( **

The precinct was rather calm in the morning. The coppers that were on call the previous night was leaving and the morning crew was making their way in so they could start their shift.

The coppers were all waiting for their boss to come in and assign duties and partners for the day.

Sam was in the back of the room talking with his good friend of many years Oliver Shaw when Frank Best walked in and quickly made his way to the front.

"This morning we got a call from a serial killer called 'The Grave Digger," Best started. "He is suspected for over 20 unsolved murders for the past 5 years and up until today he was always a ghost for us."

"Why only now did he make contact?" Oliver asked from his place next to Sam.

"We don't know. All we do know is that he wants to talk to you, Sam," Best replied, causing everyone turn towards Sam.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. We have to wait for his call to find out."

**********************

Sam and the rest of the coppers and detectives all sat around the conference room waiting for the call. The room was completely silent. This was the first time that the 'Grave Digger' ever made any contact with any law enforcement officer. Up until now the 'Grave Digger' was always a ghost.

The phone rang causing some of the rookies to jump at the noise. Sam leaned forward and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Hello, this is Sam Swarek," Sam greeted.

"Well good morning, officer, I hope you're having a great morning," came the reply from the other end.

"Why do you want to speak to me?" Sam asked.

"Well I want to play a game with you," The Grave Digger answered. "Would you like to play?"

"What sort of game?" Sam replied.

"You'll be getting a package soon and all you have to do is figure out the clues and finish the game. You'll be needing your detectives help with it."

"And what if I don't want to play?" Sam asked.

"Then you'll loose your most valuable possession. Are you willing to loose?" The Grave Digger mocked.

"What would I loose?"

The Grave Digger chuckled. "Hold on."

They heard shuffling coming from the other end of the phone. Then what they heard made them freeze with fear.

"Sam?" came the reply, causing Sam to stand up so fast that he chair was knocked over.

"Andy? Are you okay?" Sam asked as he gripped the table hard. "Where are you?"

"I'm at-" Andy rushed out only to get cut off by a slap.

"Don't touch her!" Sam roared into the phone.

"Well we can't just let her tell you where she's at. Where's the fun in that?" The Grave Digger chuckled over the phone. "So, do you want to play, Officer?"

They could hear Andy's muffled cries as she was slapped again.

"I'll play! I'll play! just don't hurt her," Sam yelled in a rush.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to see something as beautiful as Andy to be gone."

"If you lay a hand-" Sam began but was cut off.

"Don't make threats, officer Swarek. You're in no position to order me around. You wouldn't want to see what I could do." The Grave Digger threatened before hanging up.

"Damn it!" Roared Sam as he picked up the phone and flew it across the room where it shattered against the wall. "Damn it! That son-of-a-bitch!"

"Sammy, I need you to calm down," Oliver said.

"He has Andy! How do you expect me to calm down?"

"I know buddy, but this isn't helping."

Sam let out a breath as he sat down. "I know."

Oliver went to Sam. "We're going to find her buddy. You don't mess with one of our own."

Sam nodded and finally looked around the room. He only noticed that most of the occupants in the room left except for Andy's friends and Jerry.

The room got quiet until Best walked back in. "The package is here."

Sam and the rest of the group got up and followed Best.

**[END CHAPTER]**

**A/n: so what do you think? I couldn't come up with a better beginning...**  
**Review please! Don't be so harsh. The chapters should get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grave Digger:**  
**Chapter 2:**

**A/n: Hi! Thanks to all who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited.**  
**Now, some has asked if this is like Bones. It's not. I have never seen an episode of that show before. All I know about Bones is that the hot guy from Angel is on it. **

**Andy and Sam are not together yet. They're on that stage where they have feelings for one another but won't do anything about it. (Does that even make sense?)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the awesomeness that is Rookie Blue.**

Sam waited patiently so the bomb squad could see if the package contained any bombs. After getting the okay, Sam went to the desk and carefully opened the package up.

"What the hell is this?" Sam said as he dumped the contents of the package. The only things that fell out of the package was papers.

Every single paper consisted of numbers: 95871120701250. This confused everyone.

"Is this it? What am I supposed to do with this?" Sam asked. "Does this mean anything to any of you?"

"No," Jerry answered as his flicked through the papers. Every single paper was the same. The numbers just kept on repeating.

Mumbles went throughout the room. Everyone was trying to figure out the code as the phone rang. Frank who was the closest to the phone answered it.

"Frank Best ... Yes hold on," Best said. He turned toward Sam. "It's for you."

Sam headed over towards his boss and took the phone. "This is Swarek."

"Hello Officer, you got my package?" The voice belonging to the Grave Digger asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't understand."

"You're a cop. Figure it out. You have 1 hour to figure it out. You don't, then your girl gets hurt. Understand?"

"Yes," Sam gritted out.

"Good luck, Officer," The Grave Diggers said before hanging up.

Sam hung up the phone roughly. "We have 1 hour to figure out the numbers. After that, he'll hurt Andy."

Sam went back to the desk and took a paper in his hand as he read the numbers. The former rookies all had a paper themselves as they tried cracking the code.

10 minutes passed by before Chris spoke up.

"I got it!" he said as he grabbed a pen.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"It's a case number and a year. Read it from right to left. 05/21/07 is the date and 02-117859 is the record number."

Jerry headed to his computer and sat down. He typed out the record number and date and waited for the file to appear. Sam and the rest headed over to the detectives desk as the file loaded on to the computer.

"Okay, 18-year old Jennifer Erins went missing. Her body was later found in the woods by some hunters. The case was unsolved due to lack of suspects and evidence." Jerry said.

"So, we have a cold case that the Grave Digger wants us to solve?" Gail asked. "If it couldn't be solved then, how can we solve it now?"

"I don't know. But it's not impossible. Let's get everyone copies and head to the parade room to go over what we got." Best said.

After everyone got their copies, they all went over what they had so far.

"What have we got?" Best asked the room.

"Jennifer was last seen with her boyfriend, John Belkin. When they called the boyfriend in for questioning, he didn't answer. Cops went to his place but everything was cleared out." Sam answered as he flipped through the files.

"What do we know about Jennifer?"

"She was well liked in her school and in the community. She was a good girl. Never got into trouble. Her record was clean," Traci answered.

"She was a volunteer at the local hospital. She was planning on going to nursing school after graduation." Dov continued.

"Any living family?" Best asked.

"She has her father Martin Erins and her brother Kevin. Her mother died a year after Jennifer's death."

"Okay, we have to go talk to her father and her brother. See if they remember anything else." Best addressed the group.

"Sir, would they remember anything? It's been a 5 years." Dov asked.

"This is not something that one would forget." Frank said.

After being dismissed, the group of cops split up. Sam, Oliver and Jerry went to talk to Jennifer's family when everyone else went to see old friends from Jennifer.

They still had some time before the Grave Digger was to make contact again.

**A/n2: Okay I'm going to end it there. The next chapter I'm going to make extra long. **

**Anyone can guess what's going to happen?**

**Review please and let me know what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grave Digger: Chapter 3:**

**A/n: Sorry for the lateness. But I'm back. So here's the new chapter. Ignore the mistakes. I don't own Glee.**

Sam, Oliver and Jerry reached at the Erin's residence in record time after the crazy driving from Sam. The three rushed to the Erin's door and quickly knocked. They waited a couple of seconds before, Jennifer's father answered the door.

"Can I help you ,Officers?" Martin Erins greeted.

"Yes, sir. Wwe are re-opening your daughters case and we were wondering if you could answer some of our questions?" Jerry answered.

"No." Martin said and went to close the door in their faces but was blocked by Sam.

"Sir-" Sam tried to say but was cut off by Martin.

"No, you're going to open up something that I had a hard time to close, so no. I will not help you with it. It was too hard watching the first time around when you people sat around and did nothing for my daughter. I will not help you."

"Sir, a woman's life is in danger." Oliver said.

"So, you're only opening up my case for this woman? What happened all these years while the files started to dust? You didn't lift a finger then, so why now?" Martin asked.

"Please, sir, she needs your help. We just want to find out what happened to your daughter," Sam said.

It took a couple of minutes but Martin let them in. As they headed to the living room, the three coppers noticed that the house held no pictures of Jennifer.

Martin could see them staring at the bare walls. "It got to hard for my wife. I had to remove all the pictures from the house. She couldn't look at any of Jen's pictures without breaking down and crying."

"I'm sorry, sir." Sam said.

"Please have a seat," Martin said.

"The four men took a seat around the living room.

"Sir, what do you remember the night your daughter went missing?" Jerry asked.

"I just remember telling Jen goodnight ahd she heading off to bed. Next morning she was gone."

"She had a boyfriend right? What did you think of him?" Sam asked.

"I hated him. I thought my daughter was to good for him. He was rude while she was caring. I never did see what she saw in him."

"Did they ever fight?"

"Yeah. He was always in control. Always thought Jen was cheating on him. But Jen was never like that."

"Do you think he had something to do with what happened to Jennifer?"

"Yes. There was always something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. Plus who goes and disappears after their loved one gets killed? Who does that?" Martin said.

"We are really sorry for putting you through this again sir, if you remember anything else then call me," Jerry said and handed his card over.

"Officers, please find out what happened, I know it won't bring her back, but I would like to know why she was taken from us." Martin said.

"We promise, sir." Sam answered back.

Martin lead Sam, Oliver and Jerry to the door.

"Sir, where is your son? We'd like to talk to him," Jerry asked.

"He moved out to Berkley Street after his mom died. He thought I gave up my search for Jen's killer."

"Thank you sir, we'll be in touch," Sam said.

Sam, Oliver and Jerry headed off to talk to Kevin.

**A/n: BOring chapter isn't it? I promise it'll get better. I'm super tired. First day off from work in a while. But I'll update soon. And I'll make the chapter longer and better. Anyone see where I'm going with this? Review and guess;)**


End file.
